


tOM JUST WATCH THE SHOW

by Levayden



Series: Shitposts inbetween working on Royalty/ Symbols [4]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 03:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levayden/pseuds/Levayden
Summary: It's one why are we talking about redheads?





	tOM JUST WATCH THE SHOW

**Author's Note:**

> I am very American and watch Reign  
> It's a good show tho

"Who wants to watch a movie?” Edd asked as the four sprinted down the stairs and raced towards the couch.  
“Depends on what you have,” Tom said shoving Tord over, trying to find a spot on the couch.  
“Um, we've got a couple baskets full of movies if ya want to search through them,” Edd said kneeling down on the floor and opening the cabinets under the TV stand. “We've got Netflix too.”  
“Edddd, you didn't say you had Netflix,” Matt said grabbing the remote off of the side table.  
“What's on Netflix, haven't been on there in a while,” Tom asked as Matt turned on the TV.  
“While you three are doing that I'm making some popcorn. Same place as always Edd?” Tord said standing up and walking over to the kitchen.  
“Yeah, top shelf over the microwave,” He said and Tord nodded, opening the cabinet and reaching up for the popcorn bag.  
“I say we watch Reign,” Matt said and Tom laughed.  
“What the heck is 'Reign’? Is it a documentary about water that falls from the sky?” The blue hooded male said sprawling out on the couch.  
“Actually Tom, it's about Queen Mary of Scotland and King Francis of France,” Matt said and Tom rolled his eyes.  
“Why am I not surprised you want to watch that,” Tom said pulling the collar of his hoodie over his mouth, an old habits of his.  
“Well mainly because my family was once apart of the royal-” Matt started before Tom tossed a pillow at Matt's face.  
“Heard the story a million times, you even drug us to the museum to prove it,” Tom said and Matt rolled his eyes.  
“Not my fault you don't give a shit about your families history,” Matt sighed and picked at his nails.  
“Sooo what are we watching?” Edd asked and the two shrugged.  
“It really doesn't matter to me, Tord'll probably fall asleep halfway through it anyways. Edd laughed and an offended 'hey!’ echoed through the house.  
“I do not fall asleep that fast,” Tord said a few minutes later carrying two bowls of popcorn.  
“Mhm sure, anyways I'm fine with watching Reign, doesn't matter to me,” Tom said as Tord sat down next to Matt.  
“Torddd, move. It's a big couch we don't have to squish together,” Matt said playfully pushing Tord over, careful of the popcorn bowls.  
“Aw c'mon, I can't sit next to you guys?” Matt shook his head.  
“Nope, you have to sit all the way over there,” The ginger said pointing to the farthest cushion of the couch.  
“I hate you and this L shaped couch,” Tord said placing the two bowls on the coffee table and crawling over to the end of the couch. Matt stuck his tongue out at the shorter male and picked up a few pieces of popcorn, tossing them into his mouth.  
Edd turned off the lights and threw quite a few blankets and pillows at the three. “Make yourselves at home,” He joked as the three messed around with the pillows and blankets.  
“I am at home,” Tom said as Edd sat down next to him.  
“Is my house basically your second home?” Edd asked as Tom messed with the blankets a bit more.  
“Mhm, want a blanket?” He asked and Edd shrugged.  
“I wanna lay down but your in my way,”  
“And I wanna be by you guys but Matt kicked me out!” Tord yelled folding his arms over his chest and pouting.  
“Tord, you've known me long enough to know I'm never serious,” Matt said patting the spot next to him. Tord quickly crawled over to Matt, cuddling up to the gingers side.  
“Ok, sooo we gonna watch Reign?” Edd asked flopping down on the couch, pulling a pillow behind his head.  
“Yep!” Matt said grabbing the remote and scrolling through Netflix. “Just gotta pull it up.” While Matt was searching for Reign Edd and Tom we're getting comfy. Tom laid down on Edd's chest, pulling a few blankets over him and Edd. Matt found Reign and pressed play on the first episode. The four snuggled up together as the first few minutes of the episode played.

“She's Scottish, why does she have a British accent?” Tom asked and Matt shrugged.  
“I dunno man, she just does,” He said and Tom rolled his eyes. The four we're quiet as they watched her wander around the castle. Matt had his hoodie pulled over his knees while Tord was sitting in between Edd and Tom's legs, leaning against Matt's side. The house was quiet, the only sounds we're the TV and Edd's cat Ringo scratching her cat post in the other room.  
“Wasn't she a redhead too-”  
“Oh my God Tom can you just watch the show,” Matt said and Tom nudged him with his foot.  
“Mrowwww,” Ringo scared the shit out of the four from the other room.  
“Ringo be quiet please,” Edd said and she meowed again, jumping onto the couch. “Lay down please.” She carefully walked over Matt and Tord, only to lay down on Tom's back.  
“Tom, you've been chosen, you can't move now,” Matt said and Tom smiled.  
“Mhm, not like I was gonna move anyways,” Tom said and the four- now five, settled down.  
“Hey Edd, where's your other cat?” Tord asked and Edd shrugged.  
“I dunno, she's my mom's cat,” He said petting Ringo. “Kat's probably under the bed.”  
“Why'd you name her Kat again?” Matt asked.  
“Her names Kathrine, compliments of my mom, so I just call her Kat,”  
“I call her Kit Kat,” Tom said and Tord rolled his eyes.  
“That's cuz you were like five,”  
“You called her that too,”  
“Mhm, I'm trying to watch a show Tom,”  
“Fuckin’ fight me Tord,”  
“I'll fight you in bed later,” Tord said and Tom blushed.  
“Oh so is that what you guys do when I get home late?” Edd said, not helping the conversation.  
“Is that what you and Matt do when we're out grocery shopping?” Tom said and Matt made a high pitched noise.  
“Fuckin’ touche,” Edd muttered and Matt hid his face in his hoodie.  
“Although I've heard what you and Matt can do-” Edd said before Tord cut him off.  
“Ok Edd, great talk,” Tord said, his face red.  
“Oh no Edd, please tell me what you've walked in on before,” Tom said and Tord groaned, Matt focused on the TV.  
“Well there was this one time when Tord was-” Edd said but there was a loud crash from upstairs, causing the four to jump. “God dammit Kat.” He said and the three recovered from their heart attacks.  
“Jesus,” Tom muttered, still tightly gripping onto Edd's shirt.  
“Kat, you almost killed my boyfriend's, pease be quiet,” Edd said our to earn another crash from the cat. “One day that cats gonna use all her lives.”  
“Mhm,” Tom said and shut his eyes.  
“Going to sleep?” Matt asked and Tom nodded ever so slightly.  
“M’ tired,” The dirty blonde said, nuzzling his head into Edd's shoulder. Edd smiled and ran his hands up and down Tom's back, Tom humming in approval.  
Tord had started to drift off on Matt's shoulder, waking back up every few seconds. “Just go to sleep Tord,” Matt whispered, kissing Tord's forehead.  
“Dun wanna,” He said and Matt rolled his eyes.  
“I'm gonna feed you to Ringo if you're sleep deprived tomorrow,”  
“Nah Ringo’s nice. She'll just lick my nose,” Tord mumbled, playing with the strings of Matt's hoodie.  
“Yeah, she's pretty nice,” Matt said as the second episode loaded. “How many if these ya wanna watch?”  
“I dunno, as many as we can before we fall asleep,” Edd said and Matt nodded.  
“I mean it is almost one,”  
“Never stopped us before,”  
“Fair enough,”

“So is she a redhead-”  
“tOM JUST WATCH THE SHOW”


End file.
